


The After Party

by bessemerprocess



Series: Sorkin News verse [3]
Category: Countdown RPF, Murphy Brown (TV), Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, Sports Night, SportsCenter RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Ficlet, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess





	The After Party

Matt Santos has been President of the United States for eleven days, and Rachel is still on an Inauguration high. Plus, she's landed the interview of, if not the year, at least the month. It's a good day to be Rachel Maddow.

The back room of the bar is buzzing with conversation when she arrives. Dan and Dan, who are hosting Sports Watch over at CSC, are being cornered by someone who Rachel is almost positive is Toby Ziegler. Something about the Yankees, she can't hear the details.

Ana greets her with a kiss and a cocktail, which Rachel has to admit is the best way to say hello. Ana tucks a hand in the crook of Rachel's elbow and leads them over to where Keith is holding court with Danny and Murphy.

***

When Ana and Rachel finally make it over to Keith, he's in the middle of telling a story about him, Peyton Manning and a milk chugging contest.

Murphy interrupts him. "The lady of the hour!" she says and people around her laugh and cheer and not a few of them slam back their drinks. Murphy hugs Rachel and Rachel blushes. She can appreciate a good party, but this really has nothing to do with her except to give these people the excuse.

All around her it's like old home week; the joy of all these happy people surrounding her, bubbles up in Rachel and all she can do is grin.


End file.
